


Fire and Ice

by cat_in_my_hat



Category: Naruto
Genre: Bittersweet Ending, Fluff, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Weird Plot Shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-11
Updated: 2013-11-11
Packaged: 2018-01-01 04:21:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1040276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cat_in_my_hat/pseuds/cat_in_my_hat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They were like fire and ice - they could only ever hurt one another.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fire and Ice

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, very first story posted up on here, and my very first attempt at SasuNaru - so go easy on me :)  
> I don't know where this came from - seriously, I think it sucks - but contributing to the continuous spam that litters the internet proves to be entertaining for me, so enjoy :D

They clashed like fire and ice, and yet, one was never content to be without the other. 

One was restless with contempt; striving and moving without a moments glance back, fingers reaching out to curl around revenge and to hold it in a choke hold. He was cold, a heart frozen over long ago by a hatred he could not let go. He felt no sympathy, no remorse, he simply wanted what he could not have, wanted to mend the bonds so harshly pulled away from him. Unbeknownst to him, he wanted love. 

The other, he was sunshine, a light that could warm even the darkest of places with a simple, well-meaning, dimpled smile. He made a mold for himself and set out to fit the spaces he could not fill. He was a golden boy, and yet, when you gazed into his eyes you could feel a feral, wild, evil emotion, one that knocked the air out of your lungs and left your limbs hyperactive from adrenaline. He fought for what he wanted, and he was getting it, little by little. 

Polar opposites, and yet, the same - like the snake and the toad. 

They are the same - from the same village, with the same, heart breaking, bone crushing void of loneliness, filled only by the smile or understanding of another. They attended the same class, graduated at the same time, even became comrades for a short, sweet period of time. 

The fought, a rivalry that matched that of the Senju and Uchiha clans. They thought they hated each other. They were very much wrong. 

But, it wasn't until they clashed at the Valley did Naruto know that he felt more - that he wanted more from the cold-hearted Uchiha. Would he admit it? No - he would rather steal Tsunade's liquor and get caught, then to confess his feelings to the angsty teen.

It was after the fight, when he was being carried back by Kakashi, when he cried. He did it softly, as to not alert the Jounin, even though he was pretty sure that Hatake heard him anyway. Naruto was grateful for the feigned ignorance. It helped him keep at least some of his pride. 

Two years later, he stood atop the Valley that tore the only love he ever had from his hands. He felt so empty - hopelessness clawing at his insides as though begging, pleading, to go find a nice little dark room and never emerge again.

If only he didn't love that bastard - if only he hadn't listened to him when Sasuke whispered in his ear, tucked away deep into the recesses of the Junchuuriki's mind with only the Kyuubi as their audience. 

"Meet me at the place we fought last in two weeks."

And, being the good little sunshine boy he was, he packed up as soon as he was ready and traveled to that Valley. As it was, he had been there for one week, practicing, training, learning the landscape off heart. 

He waited where he was - it had been exactly two weeks now. And, just as promised, the Uchiha stood across from him. 

"What do you want, Teme?" his voice echoed in the space around him, sounding cautious to his own ears, a contradiction to the harsh beating of his heart.

He didn't get an answer. Instead, Sasuke attacked with vigor and forced the blonde into a defensive position. They fought like they usually do - with an unnerving ferociousness, but, every once and a while, the Uchiha would swing a punch that could have hit, or Naruto threw a shuriken lopsided purposely. This meant they cared, right? Naruto clung to this hope with every fiber of his being. He wanted nothing more that to be accepted by the other. 

When the fight ended Naruto lay beaten on the ground. He expected the raven to pull out a kunai and end him, but was surprised when he bent down and picked his limp body up, dragging him towards the water. He propped the Junchuuriki up on a boulder and proceeded to bind his wounds. All Naruto could do was watch as pale hands grasped his muscled forearm, wiping away blood and tighly wrapping the bandage around the cut. The gentle movements of his hands contrasted greatly against the previous rough treatment. 

When he was satisfied that Naruto was fine, he turned away, leaving Naruto propped against the boulder, half asleep.

"Met me back here in two weeks."

And he was gone.

Then, it became a tradition. Every two weeks, they would duke it out, sometimes with Naruto as the winner, but more often then not the Uchiha stood victor. And, as per tradition, the winner would bind the loser's wounds. These fortnightly rendezvous became something the blonde looked forward to, whether he was beaten or not, he got to spend time with Sasuke. They carried on for months, and then the months morphed into years. The more time progressed, the more they talked, the more they laughed. Sasuke even greeted him with a rare smile a few times, a gesture that left Naruto's knees weak and a blush on his cheeks. 

Now he sat, propped up against the same boulder as three years ago, with Sasuke in front of him, binding a nasty cut on his chest.

"Sorry," the raven said suddenly, tossing a bloody cloth away, pulling Naruto towards him to wrap the bandage around his back. 

Naruto blushed and swallowed hard, trying to ignore the tingles spreading throughout his body from where Sasuke was touching him. "About what?"

Sasuke, much to Naruto's displeasure, pushed him back down. "For cutting so deep. I wasn't aiming to do that."

Naruto shrugged, only to feel a burning pain up his side. He winced. "No problem, seriously. What's life without injury, dattebayo?!"

Sasuke's lips twitched, and the blonde's heart soared at the thought of seeing the raven smile once more. Then, when Sasuke turned around in search for clean cloths, without his permission, Naruto's mouth formed the words, "You know that I love you, right?"

His heart stopped beating, and for a second. Then, Sasuke turned around with a small frown on his handsome features. "What was that? I didn't hear."  
Naruto felt air come back to him, but a lingering sense of disappointment stuck to his bones. "Oh, nothing. I was just wondering if you had ramen in that special bag you always bring." He smiled, but it was tense.

All Naruto wanted was some closure, and he couldn't help but wonder, as Sasuke bid him farewell, whether or not things would be different if they weren't who they were. If he didn't have loyalty to his village, and Sasuke let his hatred go, would they be able to hold onto some semblance of normalcy? He doubted it.

Besides, fire and ice were never meant to coincide.


End file.
